


Old friends in flannel

by alienspronkles



Series: Immortals [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Harvelle's Roadhouse (Supernatural), Immortal Dean Winchester, Immortal Sam Winchester, Immortality, Kidnapping, M/M, Supernatural Hunter Spencer Reid, Witch Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: It’s been a few years since Reid faked his death and became a hunter. He spends most of his time with Sam and Dean and Cas and Jack.One day, they’re all at the Roadhouse when Hotch walks through the door looking for information on a case.Trigger WarningAnxietyDepressionMentions of suicideKidnappingTrauma
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Series: Immortals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144706
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

"Damn, Winchester, you're getting old," one of the hunters said with a laugh as he continued playing pool. 

"I'm only..." Dean said with a laugh, trailing off. "Shit, how old am I? I lost track after a few hundred years."

"Doesn't it get boring after a while?" The hunter asked. "Living forever."

"Yeah," Dean said as he adjusted his grip on the pool cue. "But sometimes you...meet someone that changes your perspective."

Dean looked over at Cas, who was drinking shots with Charlie by the bar. 

"Alright, step asides, bitches," Ash said as he came over. "I'm taking over this table."

"Over my dead body," Dean said, the hunter from before snickering. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, Dean Winchester is no longer immortal after I kick his ass in pool," Ash announced to everyone in the Roadhouse. 

"Bring it on, Doctor Badass," Dean said with a smirk. 

"You know, we could go into the back room," Sam suggested to Reid in the corner of the bar, Reid smiling as he continued reading his book. "It's a little loud in here to be reading." 

"I can manage. I'll be fine," Reid said. 

"How long have you two even been together?" Ellen asked as she put two beers on the table. 

"Six years, seven months, three weeks, four days," Reid said, still reading his book. 

"If you two get married, I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't invite me to the wedding," Ellen said to Sam. 

"I don't understand the point of getting married when we're both legally dead," Reid said, Ellen laughing. 

"What aliases are you living under now?" Ellen asked with a smile. 

"Chip Seville," Reid said. 

"And I'm Sam Smith," Sam said. "And Dean is...Dean Novak, obviously."

"Yeah, their wedding was fun," Reid said with a smile, still reading his book. 

"That was one of my worst hangovers ever," Ellen said, rubbing her temples at the thought of the wedding. 

"Same," Sam said. 

"Let me know if you boys need anything else," Ellen said before leaving. 

"I was thinking...about...you know...marriage," Sam said, Reid coughing. 

"We're dead," Reid said, coughing. "Legally dead."

"I get that," Sam said awkwardly. "It's just...I don't know, it seemed like something...that I'd be interested in."

"I would too...if we weren't dead," Reid said, looking up at Sam. "It's a piece of paper, Sam. I don't get what's so important. I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that I love you."

"And I actually wanna be sort of normal," Sam said. 

"I faked my death three years ago," Reid said with a glare. "It's not gonna get normal." 

"I get that but why not try to make it normal?" Sam asked. 

Reid's attention got drawn when the door to the Roadhouse opened, seeing someone in a suit walking inside. The room got quiet as everyone watched the man walk over to Ellen. 

"What can I do for you, G-man?" Ellen asked as she poured more shots for Cas and Charlie. 

"I was wondering if you had seen any of these people," he said as he put photos on the counter. 

"Oh my god. Is that..." Sam whispered as he stared at the man. 

"That's Hotch," Reid said, his eyes wide. 

Sam looked over at Dean, who was hiding behind Ash and using him as a shield. 

"Cas, distract him. Please," Dean whispered to himself, praying to Cas. 

"They don't look familiar. Sorry," Ellen said as she looked at the photos. "Why?"

"They're victims in a case," Hotch said.

"Hello," Castiel said before punching Hotch in the face and knocking him out. 

"Cas! I said distract, not knock out!" Dean yelled as he came over. 

"My apologies," Castiel said awkwardly. 

"Great. Now I have an unconscious fed in here," Ellen said, rubbing her eyes. 

"Winchesters were never known for their subtly," one of the hunters in the room said, a few scattered laughs. 

"Hey," Dean said with a glare. "Okay. Okay. We just gotta...think this through. What do we do?"

"You're on your own. Peace out, bitches," Charlie said before leaving. 

"I leave for two minutes to get something from storage," Jo said, staring at Hotch unconscious.

"I have an idea," Jack said as he came over.


	2. Chapter 2

"G-man," Ellen said, snapping her fingers in Hotch's face. 

"Huh?" Hotch asked, rubbing his eyes and stumbling slightly. 

"You didn't answer my question. Who are they?" Ellen asked, pointing to the photos on the counter. 

"Um...they're...they're victims in a case," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes. 

"You alright?" Ellen asked. 

"Fine," Hotch said, stumbling again. 

"Sit down. Relax. Take a minute," Ellen said, Hotch complying. "What's up with you?"

"I haven't slept lately, that's all," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes again. 

"Any reason?" Ellen asked, pouring a shot for Cas. 

"A case I'm working on," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes. 

"You'll figure it out. Just...look at it from a different angle," Ellen said. 

Hotch nodded and rubbed his eyes. He immediately jolted awake and looked around, seeing he was in his SUV now. 

"Hey," Jo said from outside, tapping on the window. "You forgot your pictures."

Hotch rolled down the window and took them, him looking around awkwardly. 

"Drive safe," Jo said. 

"Thank you," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes again. 

Jo walked inside the Roadhouse, everyone staring at her. She peaked outside through the window and saw the SUV driving off. 

"It worked," Jo said, hearing relieved sighs. 

"How did you even do that?" Dean asked Jack, who was tiredly leaning against the wall. 

"I just...put memories into his head," Jack said tiredly, sliding on the floor. "And then...woke him up...in his car."

"You messed with his head, Jack," Sam said. "Take it easy. Relax."

Jack nodded and leaned against the wall tiredly. 

"You did good, kid," Dean said to Jack with a smile. "You did good." 

"Why did your husband knock out the FBI agent?" One of the hunters asked. 

"Because I told Cas to distract him and he understood that as 'knock him out'," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Winchesters will never understand the word subtle...ever," another hunter said as he grabbed a beer. 

"Why'd you need to distract him anyway? What did you do? End up on the FBI's most wanted list or something? I wouldn't put it past you two." 

"No. We died," Reid said awkwardly. "In a fire...my apartment actually. I miss my books."

Sam grabbed Reid's hand, Reid leaning against him tiredly. 

"And that agent...he thinks we're dead," Dean said as he grabbed a beer. 

"Oh. Fun," one of the hunters said awkwardly. 

"He hasn't been sleeping," Jack said tiredly. 

"What? Why not?" Reid asked as he walked over to Jack and kneeled on the floor. 

"He's trying to solve your case," Jack said, looking at Reid with tired eyes. "He doesn't know that the woman who set the fire is dead."

"Dead?" Ellen asked as she came over. 

"About a month after we faked our deaths, we hunted the bitch down," Dean said to Ellen. 

"She jumped off of a roof," Reid said quietly. "Because she couldn't accept the fact that I didn't love her."

"Oh," Ellen said awkwardly before walking away. 

"Yeah," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Hotch is trying to find her still," Jack said. "He's not sleeping...he's barely eating. I was in his head, I can tell. He's obsessed with finding her."

"We have to do something," Reid said. 

"You're dead," Dean said with a glare. "So are we."

"I don't care. Hotch is suffering. The least I can do is tell him that he doesn't have to find her," Reid said sadly. 

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Listen," Sam said, grabbing Reid's hand. "Listen. We can leave her file for Hotch to find. Okay?" 

Reid nodded and rubbed his eyes. 

"Need me to find out where he lives?" Ash asked as he grabbed a beer. 

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks," Reid said tiredly. 

"Come follow me into the back," Ash said, Reid following. 

"He doing okay?" Dean asked Sam. 

"The only reason he stayed dead was because of her. And after she died...he needed something...different...something not serial killers," Sam said. "He needed to feel safe. And then...he became a hunter. I don't know what he's gonna do when he realizes he has to choose between his FBI life and his hunter life." 

"Do you think he'll choose hunter over FBI?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"What do you want?" Dean asked. 

"I want to be selfish, Dean," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "I want to be selfish completely. I want him. But...I can't."

"Screw that," Dean said. "You deserve happiness. You haven't tried to kill yourself ever since you met him. And that says a lot. You deserve to be happy, Sammy."

"And I won't get it because I...I think he'd choose FBI," Sam said before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

"You ready?" Sam asked, Reid staring at the apartment building. "If not, it's totally cool. We've waited a few days for this but...we can wait some more."

"No. No. We need to do this," Reid said, holding the file in his hands. 

"Okay," Sam said as they walked into the apartment building and into the elevator. "You doing okay?" 

"I don't know," Reid said. "Can we...talk about something else?"

"Okay. Cool. Um...what do you wanna talk about?" Sam asked, Reid smiling. 

"You were talking about marriage," Reid said. 

"I...you don't have to talk about that," Sam said. "It's fine, Reid. I've thought about it and I understand that it's just a piece of paper. And I can see that we don't need a piece of paper to prove we love each other. And we're dead so there's that too."

"Sam, the reason I was dismissing it was because...I don't wanna get married under fake names. I'd rather get married for who we really are. And the fake names...it sort of...ruins it I guess," Reid said. 

"I can see that," Sam said as they walked out of the elevator. 

"I'm sorry," Reid said. 

"For what? Wanting it to feel real? Don't apologize for that," Sam said with a smile. "I completely understand and can get behind that logic."

"Thank you," Reid said with a smile before stopping. "Why is Hotch's door open?"

Sam froze and looked at the door, seeing it open a crack. They hesitantly walked inside, Reid putting the file down on the table before grabbing his gun. 

"This place is trashed," Sam said before walking into the other room. 

Sam made his way into the bedroom, seeing it was a kid's room. He froze when he heard a low crying sound from under the bed. 

"It's clear," Reid said as he came in before Sam ushered to the bed. 

Reid made his way over and looked under it, seeing Jack hiding under the bed. 

"Jack? Hey. Hey. It's me. It's Reid," Reid said with a smile as he ushered for Jack to come out from under the bed. "Your dad may have told you about me. You probably won't remember me."

"He said you were a work friend," Jack said as he came out from under the bed, his face tear stained.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm a work friend," Reid said, his eyes watering slightly. "What happened?"

"Daddy heard a noise and told me to hide and then he would come and get me," Jack said, sniffling. "I heard yelling...and loud crashes." 

"Why wouldn't anyone hear that?" Sam asked as he looked around. 

"Everyone's at work," Reid said. "This floor is practically empty. And Hotch said that his apartment is almost soundproof." 

"Daddy said something weird," Jack said quietly. 

"Weird?" Reid asked, Jack nodding. "Like what?"

"I don't know. I didn't understand," Jack said. 

"A different language maybe," Reid said to Sam, who shrugged. 

"I'm gonna check and see if there's anything like clues or something," Sam said, Reid nodding before Sam left. 

"Jack. Hey. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Reid asked. 

Jack shook his head before hugging Reid. 

"It's okay," Reid said as he hugged Jack. 

"Reid," Sam called out. 

"Yeah?" Reid asked as he picked up Jack and brought him into the other room. 

"Salt," Sam said as he held up a bag of salt. 

"Daddy always keeps a bag of salt in the cabinet," Jack said, still hugging Reid. 

"Why would...is Hotch a hunter?" Sam asked, his eyes wide. 

"Jack. I need you to remember very carefully what Hotch said," Reid said. "I'm gonna say something and tell me if it's what your dad said. Okay?"

Jack nodded. 

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," Reid said. 

"That's part of what daddy said," Jack said before his eyes started to water. 

"Jack, you did really good," Reid said, hugging Jack again. 

"A demon...great," Sam said sarcastically, rubbing his eyes. "Why would a demon go after him?" 

"I don't know," Reid said. "Can you find Hotch?"

"I can...but you're not gonna like it," Sam said. "I need blood to do a spell...Jack's blood."

"Jack," Reid said. "I need something from you. It'll help me find your dad."

"Okay," Jack said, his eyes watering. 

"But it'll hurt, just for a second though," Reid said. "Can you be strong for me?"

Jack nodded before Reid gently grabbing his hand. 

"Just a pin prick, right?" Reid asked. 

"Yeah," Sam said. "You wanna do it?"

"Yes," Reid said as Sam handed him a small pin. "Are you ready, Jack?"

Jack nodded. 

"On three. One. Two. Three," Reid said before putting the pin into Jack's finger. "All done. It's all done."

Jack hugged Reid, who hugged him back. 

"It'll be okay. We'll find him," Reid reassured.


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch woke up slowly, his head throbbing. He went to get up but felt pressure around his wrists and ankles. 

"So nice to see you awake," someone said, sitting in front of him on a table. 

Hotch went to talk but couldn't, the guy smirking. 

"If you say an exorcism, the gag stays on. Okay?" He said, Hotch glaring but nodding. "Cool."

Hotch glared at the guy as the tape got ripped off of his mouth. 

"Who are you?" Hotch asked with a glare. "You're a demon but who are you?"

"You might not remember me. My name is Alex Penn. Your first case I think I was," he said with a smirk. 

"You killed women," Hotch said. 

"And you killed me," Alex retorted with a glare. "And then I took a long trip downstairs, stayed for a while, and then lone behold, I'm back. Miss me?"

"No," Hotch said with a glare. 

"Anyway," Alex said. "I didn't even believe in Hell until I went there...because of you."

"I didn't make you go to Hell. You did that all on your own when you decided to become a serial killer," Hotch said with a glare. 

"You sent me there when you killed me!" Alex yelled before punching Hotch in the face. 

Hotch coughed before looking at Alex again. 

"What are you going to do now?" Hotch asked, struggling against the restraints. 

Hotch looked around, Alex rolling his eyes. 

"You're in an abandoned mental hospital. I've been staying here for a while," Alex said with a glare. "Since you're obviously trying to figure it out. I don't know why they didn't tear this down and rebuild it as like a homeless shelter or something. It really could have been beneficial to society."

"Oh so now you care about people?" Hotch asked with a glare. 

"I'm just making a point," Alex said. "But you're right, I tortured those women and I enjoyed it. I enjoy watching people suffer."

"And you're wondering why you went to Hell when you enjoy torturing people," Hotch said, glaring. 

"My point!" Alex yelled, Hotch struggling against the restraints still. "My point is that...since I like watching people suffer...I figured I'd tell you what I did to your son."

"What?" Hotch asked, his eyes widened. 

"Yeah. Jack. He hid in the closet," Alex said with a smirk. "The kids a screamer. I'm surprised you didn't wake up after I knocked you unconscious." 

"You're...You're lying," Hotch said anxiously, barely able to get the words out. "You're lying."

"Am I?" Alex asked with a smirk. "Guess you'll find out. After you die, say hi to Jack for me."

Hotch went to say something but heard a noice coming from another part of the building. Alex quickly put a piece of tape over his mouth and smirked before leaning against the table. 

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Alex called out with a smirk. "I could also slit Hotch's throat so I'd make up your mind if I were you."

"Okay. Okay. Don't hurt him," Reid said as he anxiously walked into the room. "Don't hurt him. Please."

Hotch froze and stared at Reid, his eyes wide. 

"And who are you?" Alex asked with a smirk. 

"My name is Spencer Reid. I'm on Hotch's team," Reid said, his hands raised. 

"And you came alone?" Alex asked. 

"Well yeah," Reid said. "I went to stop by his place today because he didn't come into work. And then I saw it trashed."

"How'd you find me?" Alex asked. 

"It's actually really interesting-" Reid started. 

"Forget I asked," Alex said with a glare. "Don't get any closer."

"Or what?" Reid asked. 

"Or I blow this entire place," Alex said, holding up a deadman switch. "There's C4 everywhere here. One more step and you both go...poof."

"You wouldn't," Reid said. "You wanna see Hotch suffer. You can't do that if he's blown up."

"I'm a demon. I'll survive," Alex said, his eyes going black. "You won't." 

"And he can't die," Reid said as he looked past Alex before Alex turned around, Sam stabbing him with an angel blade. 

——

"What..." Hotch said to himself. 

Hotch looked around and slowly sat up on the bed he was lying on. 

"Where am I?" Hotch asked himself. 

"Hey," Reid said awkwardly as he walked into the room. 

"Reid? How...Where's Jack?!" Hotch asked anxiously. 

"Relax. Relax. He's fine."

"Alex said that..." Hotch said. 

"Alex didn't hurt Jack. Jack is okay. He's fine," Reid said quickly. "Relax."

"How are you alive?" Hotch asked. 

"It's a long story," Reid said. "How do you know about hunting?"

"I met a hunter years ago on a case," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes. "Wait? How do you know about it? And where's Jack?"

"Sam? Can you bring Jack in?" Reid called out before turning back to Hotch. "Are you okay?"

"Daddy!" Jack said as he came running over to Hotch. 

"Hey. Are you okay?" Hotch asked as he picked up Jack. 

"I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Hotch said. 

"My friend teleported us out of there. He's an angel," Reid said awkwardly. "And Sam...well..."

"I made it out...after the building exploded," Sam said awkwardly. 

"After?" Hotch asked. 

"Sam can't die. Neither can Dean," Reid said awkwardly. 

"You're giving me a headache, Reid," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"How is everyone at the BAU?" Reid asked hesitantly, Jack passed out next to Hotch on the bed. 

"We're dealing," Hotch said. "Morgan is angry...all the time. He blames himself. JJ and Emily...they drink together. JJ worries a lot more now. Rossi cooks a lot to distract himself. And Garcia...she cries...a lot. And me...I get lost in my work. I tried to find who killed you."

"We already found her," Reid said sadly. "I didn't know you were looking for her. I left a file in your house today, and that's when I saw your apartment trashed."

Reid sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"I'm sorry," Reid said. "I'm so sorry. I just...I needed a break. I needed to feel safe. And then...I did...for three years."

"Do want to come back to work?" Hotch asked. "We could use you and your brain." 

"Can I?" Reid asked, glancing over at Sam, who smiled. 

"Yeah," Hotch said. "We'll need to come up with an excuse though."

"Can you say he was undercover?" Sam asked from the other side of the room. 

"He can," Hotch said tiredly. 

"But...what would I be undercover for?" Reid asked. 

"You could also have been...kidnapped," Sam said awkwardly. 

"For three years?" Reid asked. 

"By who?" Hotch asked. 

"Me," Sam said hesitantly. 

"Sam! No," Reid said. 

"Reid," Sam said sadly, grabbing Reid's hands. "It'll be fine."

"No. No. We're not doing that," Reid said. 

"How long was Alex possessing that guy?" Hotch asked. 

"Um...I ran his ID and the guy was missing for...let me check. Hold on," Sam said, grabbing his phone. 

"What are you getting at, Hotch?" Reid asked. 

"Four years," Sam said before looking at Hotch. "Are you...thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"If Alex had kidnapped Reid...then that would solve everything," Hotch said. 

"I didn't think you'd lie like that," Reid said. 

"It's not like I can say the truth, that a demon possessed him," Hotch said tiredly. "And then...we can just say that he kidnapped me and Jack too."

"You sure you wanna do that?" Sam asked Reid. 

"I've been dead long enough," Reid said to Sam tiredly. "It's time I go back to work."

Reid grabbed Sam's hands. 

"You gonna be okay without me?" Reid asked. 

"If you think I'm not gonna bother you constantly by blowing up your phone, you're wrong," Sam said, smiling. 

"I wouldn't expect anything else," Reid said with a smile before hugging Sam.

——

"Alright. This is so weird. Hotch is never late," JJ said. 

"I made spaghetti if anyone wants some," Rossi said tiredly. 

"I want some," Emily said, Rossi giving her a container. "Thanks."

Rossi nodded. 

"Is no one worried about Hotch?" JJ asked before hearing her phone go off. 

"Who's that?" Emily asked. 

"Hotch. He just texted," JJ said with a confused expression. "To bring the team to...his house. Why would he do that?"

"Let's just go," Emily said. 

"Go where?" Garcia asked as she walked over, fixing her mascara. 

"Hotch's place," Rossi said. 

"Why?" Garcia asked. 

"I don't know and I don't care," Derek said. "Let's just go. We'll figure it out when we get there." 

——

"Hotch? You in there, man?" Derek asked as he knocked on the door. 

"It's open," Hotch called out from inside. 

Derek opened the door, seeing the living room trashed. Hotch stopped moving the table and looked over at his team. 

"What the hell happened?" Derek asked. 

"A lot," Hotch said before Reid came into the living room. 

"Reid?" Derek asked. 

"Spence...how?" JJ asked, her eyes watering. 

"Are you..." Garcia asked, trailing off.

Garcia immediately hugged Reid, Derek and JJ joining in. 

"What happened?!" Derek yelled, Reid flinching. 

"He was kidnapped," Hotch said, everyone frozen. "And the guy who took him...also took me." 

"What?" Rossi asked. 

"We're fine," Hotch said. "Jack is asleep in his room now."

"It's been...three...three years," Derek said. 

"I know," Reid said, his eyes watering. 

"Are you okay?" JJ asked. 

"I am now," Reid said. 

"You're home now," Garcia said, hugging Reid again before everyone else hugged him. 

"Guys, you're all crushing me," Reid said. 

"Deal with it," Derek said as he hugged him, Reid half laughing. 

"You're really okay?" Emily asked. 

"Yeah. I'm good," Reid said with a smile. "I'm good."


End file.
